Avatar: The Age of Vaatu
by writewhatyoulove
Summary: The Red Lotus have built an army, one they feel could conquer anything. They no longer need the Avatar. Not when they have their own.
1. Prologue

**Avatar: The Age of Vaatu**

**A/N**: This is slightly AU considering the truth behind what happened to Vaatu is unclear. We're told that he can't be destroyed, but we also don't hear anything about him after Season 2. So this is my interpretation of what could have possibly happened, and what I think could be done since the Red Lotus plotline was left with loose ends as well.

**Summary**: The Red Lotus have built an army, one they feel could conquer anything. They no longer need the Avatar. Not when they have their own.

_**Prologue**_

Pink and blue spirits spun around the air, circling the young firebender as she walked by her fathers side. She was unsure of what hey came here for, but took in all she could. It was beautiful here, more so than she could have even imagined it being. The grass was softer, the air crisper, and the colors brighter. She couldn't imagine why anyone would want to block this off, why they felt it was better to keep it hidden; sure she'd been taught it was a mistake, but that didn't stop the questions. All of her teachings had told her the true order of the world, how Wan had been mistaken in closing this world off, and how Avatar Korra even understood the mistake. And Amaya could see exactly why that was.

Her sight shifted, seeing shadows in the distance as her father continued to lead the way to - well wherever they were going. She felt hope for a moment, swearing that the head was shamed almost too familiarly; the way her mother wore her hair. Held back in a ponytail, but swooping over her shoulder. Amaya cleared the bangs from her face for a moment, taking a few steps towards the shadow before it cleared before her very eyes.

"Amaya," Raidon called, eyeing her curiously as he turned from where he stood. "What are you looking at?" His voice was strong, reminding Amaya of the night she'd lost her mother. How his orders were so clear and precise and yet somehow they still lost her. The raid hadn't made sense to her back then, she was only ten, and the Red Lotus had made everything so clear to her. How others couldn't understand it all seemed to pass over her entirely. Why would they want to destroy them? Why couldn't they see that what the Red Lotus wanted was for the better? And why, out of all the people they could have murdered, did it have to be her mother?

"I thought I saw someone," She answered quietly, training her eyes to where they'd caught the figure before. Nothing stood there, just a small clearing between low hanging branches and wild bushes. Two spirits circled her once more, seeming to speak their own urgent language she couldn't understand. It made her smile, feeling so at peace in a place forced to have been hidden away. "I think my eyes were just playing trick on me." Her smile grew innocent, earning a skeptical look from her father.

They continued on, trudging through the brush and passing by all sorts of creatures; and after pushing through what seemed to be the last of the thick forest, Amaya saw a great clearing that almost looked sinister, her brown eyes scanned the land, seeing the other two spirit portals and the Tree of Time. The prison. The one that held Vaatu for centuries before his release and untimely defeat. Her teachings had told her much about this fight, though she wondered how anyone had gotten the stories.

To her understanding, it was only Avatar Korra, Unalaq, and Vaatu that were there. However, she never questioned it, only listened as the stories were told of how the Avatar denied the true order of the world. How she fought and defeated Vaatu, killing her own uncle in the process of it all. It horrified her how someone could betray family the way she had. How someone could not see what the Red Lotus had shown her. Amaya was enlightened, she saw truths no one else seemed to understand; and she felt lucky for being capable of doing so.

"Hurry," Raidon called, looking over his shoulder at his young daughter, who seemed less and less afraid the longer she walked along the dirt. Though his gaze was piercing, worried that she may not be fit for his plans. At times, Raidon saw his daughter as too free spirited, she asked too many questions, and then she'd grow to be logical. It was his hope that by volunteering her for this, she'd grow to understand better.

They moved to the tree, rounding it to find the opening; it's twisting barked set Amaya on edge, but what lay inside made her heart stop altogether. A fragile spirit lay on the bottom of the opening, frail and weak as it turned to face Raidon and the firebender's daughter. Vaatu moved, and Amaya noticed that he was no taller than her calf. "Who disturbs me?" The dark spirit asked, his voice alarming and more powerful than Raidon's own.

"Members of the Red Lotus," Raidon bowed, his respect for the spirit awe-inspiring, and his daughter followed suit soon after. Eyes still trying to look to the spirit as she bowed before it. Her curiosity getting the better of her again. "We've come in the hopes of freeing you once more. The way Raava was freed when she was weak." Amaya's father continued, standing from his bent position.

The dark spirit seemed to grow great energy from his words, flitting up and near the two's heads as he took in their presence. Fear caused the young firebender to tremble under Vaatu's sight, but the devotion she found in her father's eyes gave her the strength to stand tall, confident that whatever was to happen next was for the best. It had to be, she'd blindly trust her father through anything. He'd never led her to harm in any sense. He was the sole reason she survived through her mother's death.

No other words were spoken, though Amaya wondered if the two were sharing some sort of conversation she couldn't hear, as her father grew a knowing look, and guided both the spirit and his daughter to the far portal. They didn't exit, but instead Raidon placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, stopping her from walking any further, and Vaatu swam through the air almost menacingly, before passing through Amaya's chest, leaving a cold chill through her body. She felt her skin hum, tingle and then the same chill once more, this time with the feeling of great power. Her fists clenched, mouth hanging open with loud pants as Vaatu appeared before her hovering before her very eyes. Her father's face was blurry behind him, but he stood just as confident as he had been seconds before. And after a few short seconds, the dark spirit passed through the girl again, staying within her core as her father led a feeble arm towards the light of the spirit portal.

It felt almost like heat at first, and then that overwhelming sense of power overcame the girl, her eyes beginning to glow with a bright purple glimmer. And soon that feeling of power vanished, replaced with great pain and a firey heat. Her head hung back, mouth open as shouts of pain echoed out into the barren field around them. She could feel precisely where Vaatu lay within her. His presence white hot, burning her from the inside out until she finally fell back to the ground. Her unconscious body lay still for a few moments, Raidon looking over the still frame with worry, but with great hope as well. His daughter would be the first to bring the Red Lotus' ideals to fruition. And just as that pride bubbled inside of him, his daughter's eyes opened wide with the same glow as before.

She stood, Vaatu having taken over her body and using each and every one of the elements to begin to destroy the world around him. He burned trees, attacked now angry spirits, and used Amaya's body to take down anything that came too close. The chaos began with such ease, Amaya's arms guiding great waves to over take the forests, her feet finding the exact balance and grounding to cause earthquakes along the land. And with her new airbending, Amaya created tornadoes to bring down all else that still lay in Vaatu's wake, the wind helping her to soar into the sky as her body worked unknowingly to the young bender's mind. She'd been overpowered by Vaatu, consciousness lost and soon his power became too great for even himself.

Amaya's eyes dimmed, and shut as she fell back to the ground, her father catching her limp body from the air. He looked down at her slumbering face, smiling with pride at what was to come of this new world. The true order would return. "Sleep well, you'll be ready soon enough." He whispered to her, carrying the girl back through the now ruined forest, trees aflame and snapped as the ground made for a small obstacle course.

The spirits that once followed Amaya with worried words now tried to attack her body, blocked only by Raidon's kicks of fire. He took them back through the portal they came, smiling the entire way.


	2. Chapter One

**Avatar: The Age of Vaatu**

**A/N**: This grew to exceed my expectations length wise and I'm not sure if I'm pleasantly surprised or upset about it. If there are any typos, then I sincerely apologize. I'm working on an old laptop where the t and r key decide to not work on occasion.

**Summary**: The Red Lotus have built an army, one they feel could conquer anything. They no longer need the Avatar. Not when they have their own.

_**Chapter One**_

"Whoa," Korra cried in sync with Asami, their bodies stumbling into the shorter frame of Bolin. His arms wrapped tightly around each of them, eyes tearing up with over dramatics as he held on for dear life. He'd been training, Korra could tell that by the mass of his muscle alone, and it was definitely paying off.

"You two are not allowed out of my sight anymore now. Okay? No more spirit world, no more vacations, no more leaving me and Pabu behind. Got it?" He said through soft sniffles, arms finally releasing the two as he wiped at his eyes; a squeaking Pabu appeared over Bolin's shoulder, seeming to agree with each word his owner said. Mako stood behind them, arms crossed with an amused smirk playing over his features. He'd missed them of course, everyone had, but it was easier to withhold his excitement when his brother was making an idiot out of himself. The others stood off to the side, smiling with joy as they all watched the two get reaquainted with their friends. It had only been two weeks in the spirit world, but it seemed to feel like a lifetime for everyone else. Even Tenzin had to admit he missed the defiant Avatar while she was away.

Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo came running up to the two next, all three tackling Korra first. Meelo fought off snotty tears, hiding them away in Korra's waist, while Ikki asked her slew of questions she'd been holding inside since the two left for their vacation.

Asami stood and watched in utter endearment as Korra stumbled over her words, trying to answer each one for the young airbender attached to her leg. "Well, yeah it was nice, of course I missed you, no we didn't see anyone famous -" Jinora and Asami giggled in unison, the later turning her attention to the young master with a warm smile.

"How was your stay here? You swam right?" She asked, hands resting on her knees as she bent to be closer to Jinora. While Asami never truly spent opias amounts of time with Jinora and the others, she recognized that they were beyond important to Korra, and that made them even more important to her.

"It was good, and yeah we did. Meelo tried to empty it with airbending," Jinora deadpanned, side-eyeing her little brother who was still trying to pretend he wasn't crying. The two shared a short laugh again before she continued. "But, from what the spirits tell me, you two had way more fun in the Spirit World." That had caught Korra's attention, and the young master's face told Asami and Korra all they needed to know in order to turn ten shades of red. Asami stood from her previous position, scrambling for any change in topic - failing miserably the first few tries - while Korra was left with no other reaction than to rub the back of her flushed neck anxiously.

"So, how about dinner?" The head of Future Industries finally managed to ask, her blush fading slowly. "I'm starving." Meelo stuck his stomach out with a huff and a roar - tears now long gone - and lead the way to the dining room while Tenzin and Pema followed suit. Mako stepped up to give his ex-girlfriend's a quick hug, Korra stepping in behind the two while Bolin fell in step with her.

"So what was it like in the spirit world? Was it all spooky with that windy tree? Did you meet anyone you knew?" The earthbender sounded almost as enthusiastic as Ikki, sitting beside his good friend. Asami claimed the seat beside Korra and Mako fell naturally into the one beside her. The old team reunited for what would hopefully be a well deserved break from chaos.

"Well, I met Iroh, Fire Lord Zuko's uncle," Asami offered, smiling her thanks as Mako began to pass the food around the large table. "We played Pai Sho for a while."

"More like hours," Korra grumbled, taking in a mouthful of noodles. Her tone was light, teasing the older fighter.

"You could have always joined. It would have been a party." The avatar rolled her eyes, though her lips stayed in the smile that seemed to have locked itself on her face. She couldn't remember a time that she'd felt so free before. Maybe when she was still training with Katara and the others, or when she was a pro-bender. It was strange, to know that all of those things happened so long ago, but feel like it was only a few months. She fed herself a few more noodles, trying not to lose herself in her thoughts the entirety of the evening.

"Speaking of parties," Tenzin interrupted, toying with his beard as he flashed his fathering eyes to an airbending Meelo and Ikki. "President Raiko is throwing a welcome back celebrations of sorts for you this evening. Someone let it slip that you'd be returning today." This time, that fathering look was sent in Bolin's direction, who seemed much too distracted with his meal to even notice that anyone was speaking, let alone to him.

"Is that such a good idea? There's still a lot of work to do, rebuilding the city and everything. And Asami has to try and get her company up again. I'm not sure if partying is really for the best right now. Plus, we kind of just got back," Korra finished with a small mumble, slouching in her seat some. "I was hoping to relax for a little bit before heading back into complete reality."

"Yeah," Jinora cut in, her back stern as if she had grown ten years in the short time that the two had been away. "Why should she go? They should at least get a chance to settle in." The outburst alone caused both Asami and Korra to raise their brows in suspicion and embarrassment.

"I agree that it may not exactly be the best time," Tenzin began, paying the small outburst from his daughter little mind. It reminded him far too much of when Korra had first come to Republic City, and he wasn't quite sure he was ready for that amount of rouble just yet. "But it might also be a good thing, letting the people of Republic City know that the Avatar is back, and ready to help." It wasn't what Korra really wanted to hear, but she knew her friend and mentor was right. She was going to have to show her face eventually, she just wished she had at least the night to breathe before heading back into action. One moment to pretend like the spirit world could have been her and Asami's reality outside of it. Where they didn't have to worry about anything, and could just exist for an extended period of time.

There was a lot that they faced, of course. Feelings that needed to be said, explanations, promises shared, so she supposed, technically, it was a lot. But they faced what needed to be faced with each other. It wasn't about the world, or others priorities. For two weeks they got to focus on themselves, on what they could be. And they got to relish in the moments and the words that they were finally able to share.

With a heavy sigh, Korra stopped eating, and began to fiddle with her food more; maybe if she stalled long enough they wouldn't have to go. But the calming hand that could only belong to Asami Sato came to her thigh and began it's soothing magic, caressing the Avatar's leg with care and compassion. Korra had a completely different thought then; maybe if they left early enough they could leave the party early too. Suddenly her food looked far more appetizing.

* * *

"Why don't you try this one?" Asami asked, reappearing from her closet as she held a blue dress out for Korra. Even she knew it wasn't exactly something that the girl would wear, but her options were limited, as most stores had been destroyed in the city and Korra already had a very limited wardrobe to begin with. "You'll only be in it for a little while, and it doesn't have that material that you think is too itchy."

Blue eyes looked over the dress speculatively, her teeth nipping at her bottom lip as she thought it over. It did look nice, and it was Asami's, so it made it all the more appealing really. "Will it fit me?" She asked curiously, taking the hanger from Asami's hand to place the fabric over herself. It shimmered in some areas, which Korra guessed was kind of cool.

"It should, I'm not much taller than you." The industrialist turned back to her closet, pulling out her own choice of dress for herself. It was red, and longer than Korra's by an inch or so. Nothing fancy but somehow had Korra's complete attention. "Do you like it?" Korra could hear the fit of sudden nerves in Asami's tone, and despite wanting to comfort the girl properly, she only managed to nod like a fool.

The spirit world had given them time to talk, but exploration outside of handholding and a few bashful kisses here and there hadn't actually happened all that much. There was a fear still left in the Avatar that somehow this would be taken from her, or that she'd destroy it. What would happen if the world was in danger again? Would they have to take a step back from the budding relationship to save everyone instead? Or was it possible to even hold a relationship with someone while so much went on. Aang and Katara had done it, but how? How much did they have to sacrifice for it?

The soothing scent of Asami's perfume woke Korra from her inner turmoil, and she saw the girl she'd hopelessly fallen for standing just a few inches away. She was close enough to hold and yet somehow Korra felt that it wouldn't last. "Where'd you go just then?"

"Just thinking too much," the Avatar shrugged, eyes failing to meet her girlfriends. Though it wasn't needed, Asami could tell that she was worried over something. She didn't need to know what it was, trusting the girl before her to tell her when she felt secure enough to do so. Instead of pushing, Asami easily closed the distance between them, taking Korra's chin with her thumb and forefinger to guide her lips. It was no more than a sweet, gentle kiss, but it had the Avatar reeling already. She always felt so much more alive when Asami was touching her, so much safer and aware of what they could so easily become. Everything simply melted away into oblivion when Asami kissed her. Why she worried seemed to be such an easy question to ask when Asami was here, touching her, kissing her, or simply looking at her a certain way.

There was no reason to worry. Not anymore. They couldn't work before because neither one was ready, she needed to heal and they had to work on themselves before anything could have become of everything they felt. Otherwise they would have doomed themselves from the start.

Korra rested her hands over Asami's hips, smiling as she pulled away from the gentle touch. She felt like she needed to say something, fill in the silence with a joke or a laugh or anything. Whatever needed to break the tension that always seemed to build when the two were alone lately, eyes locked in some kind of game.

It always started out so simple, feather light touches, relaxing under a tree. Sweet simple kisses to the lips, cheeks and nose, and then something would shift and they'd just be laying there staring. Silence encompassing the air around them, all thoughts coming to a complete halt. It never failed. And soon after those feather light touches would begin to burn white hot. They'd cause shivers and tingles and explosions in just a few short breaths until the two had to force themselves away with another activity. Anything to distract themselves from that build up.

"Girls?" Kya knocked, causing both girls to jump and take one step back from the other; both completely unsure why they felt the need to. It wasn't like they were doing anything, and yet somehow it still felt like they'd gotten caught in a rather compromising moment. "We're leaving soon, are you ready?"

"Almost." Asami grinned, turning to hide herself behind the divider to dress. Korra watched in silence as Kya exited. Her blue eyes were trained on the girl that was just out of sight. Just out of touch. Just out of reach somehow. But instead of dwelling on her worries, Korra began to dress herself and prepare for what would no doubt be a long night.

* * *

The flashing of cameras nearly blinded Korra before she'd even been given a chance to walk through the front doors of what was left (or she guessed rebuilt was a better word) of Republic City's Main Hall. Many people were already there, talking amongst themselves, enjoy a quick dance, or eating what was being passed around. It almost reminded Korra of when she'd first met Asami. Oh how the world did change. "Avatar Korra," a tall lanky man called the moment she stepped further into the room. "how was your vacation? What are your plans now? And how do you plan to help build Republic City back to what it once was?" More flashes blinded the Avatar, and Asami took an instinctive step forward out of protection.

"Uh - Well, I haven't really… thought about anything. I did just get back," She struggled to think of the right answers off the top of her head, public speaking one of her greater downfalls. "I don't have any plans, I guess I don't really know what to do unless the world is ending." She meant it as a joke, but the silence that follows from the reporter tells her it fell short. Of course it would, it's only been two weeks. Why was she such an idiot?

Korra felt a slight tug at her arm, and turned to Asami who seemed eager to get her girlfriend out of the eyes of the press. Was it a rescue mission, or simply a desire to have Korra alone? Either way, she was happy for it.

The two found their way into a slow dance, thinking nothing of how close they stood to one another, or how Korra's hands rested just a centimeter too low, or how Asami couldn't seem to let go of the Avatar even for a brief moment. They'd been spoiled on their vacation, capable of doing what they pleased without anyone's eyes on them, and now they had the entire world looking to Korra for direction. As much as Asami understood it, she wasn't fond of the pressure that was bound to come, and already she could feel the Avatar losing herself to her head again. "I lost you again, haven't I?" She spoke evenly, a shy crooked grin working over her features as Korra's gaze met hers.

"Sorry, I just really don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, rebuilding an entire city is work, but I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing after that. Training? I think I've had my fair share in that already." Blue eyes sunk to the ground again, going out of focus before shooting back up in surprise as Asami spins her once.

"Relax," she says with a small song to her voice. "You're stressing out about not being stressed out. After we help in any way we can with the city, we can figure out what normal couples do when they aren't saving the world." The dark haired girl spun her girlfriend again, who's face darkened a small shade of red when they faced each other again.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Look, why don't we try and find a place where everyone isn't watching every move you make to try and pounce you with questions?" Asami's green eyes seemed to soften, and with little more words left to say, Korra followed her out to where a portion of the wall was still missing, the cracks in the ceiling held up with makeshift pillars. Again, Asami spun Korra, effectively earning her a giggle before Korra pulled her in close. She just needed her there, as close as possible. It didn't matter if they did anything or not, so long as they were close enough to touch, that's all Korra cared for.

"Have I told you that you looked beautiful tonight?" She asked, staring up into the glimmering green eyes of her girlfriend. Asami ducked her head, but answered with a quiet 'not yet' before daring to meet Korra's eyes once again. The cool wind took her dark hair with it, and brushed Korra's short locks against her cheeks. It was nice out, even better when Korra remembered that this wasn't temporary. And it only improved when she realized that this was the serenity that they had in the spirit world, and they had somehow managed to create it in this one as well.

The build up was happening, that tension that felt like something explosive was to come in just a few short moments. It was deflated only by the feel of Asami's lips brushing against Korra's, and came crashing back when she felt the fair fingers dive into short brown hair. It was easy to lose themselves now, alone without a single care. They kissed the better half of the night away, unaware of their friends looking for them, unaware that a pair of brown eyes had caught them in the act.

Instead of interrupting, Mako just stood in shock, staring at what used to be two girl's he'd once dated. He blinked, turned away, then back, and blinked again. It didn't hurt to watch, he knew that nothing would have come from either relationship, and once the shock faded away, he took comfort in the fact that the two people that he felt deserved someone amazing, found exactly that. Even if it were in each other.

It wasn't long until Mako left, deciding to give the girls their rightful privacy. He wondered if telling anyone was a good idea, but guessed that if they hadn't said anything yet, it was probably for a reason.

"We should get back," Asami whispered, keeping her face close enough to Korra's that her lips tickled the avatar's own.

"We should get home." Korra grumbled pulling her girl in closer to her.

"We should." Asami nods, her breathing having picked up from the sudden pull. They could feel that tension again, the heat and the pull and the hunger. God it was irresistible, and yet somehow she was always quiet when it came. Always silent and afraid to say a word about it. Korra hadn't yet, so Asami could only assume she wasn't ready. It would be brought up soon enough...she hoped.

The assumption stuck with Asami, and she pulled away first, though not too far, and led them both back to where the remainder of the guests were. Only now it seemed more and more reporters surrounded everyone, and each snapped a photo of the Avatar holding hands with her guest.

Flustered, and now certainly blinded for good, Korra pulled Asami through the crowd searching out Tenzin in the hopes of answers. This wasn't a typical party, Raiko wouldn't let this many reporters in if there wasn't some sort of reason. "What's with all the press? Why are they all here?" She asked, finding him and Pema standing off in a corner talking amongst themselves.

"I honestly couldn't tell you, I'm sure it isn't anything to worry about though." His reassurance fell on deaf ears, Korra already feeling more and more nervous. It showed in her stance, feet firmly planted on the ground, grip on Asami's wrist tightening with preparation. The moment she saw trouble she was going to pull Asami out of it.

A crash caused for an immediate silence, the people that were once dancing and chatting turning to the source and finding none other than Bumi walking in as if he were king. His laughter was contagious as always, and once his eyes fell on Korra he rushed her in for a hug hello. "Look at you, all back from your spirit world adventures."

Korra laughed, but hugged Bumi back as she stood back on two firm feet. "Yeah, well, apparently everyone wants to know all about those I guess."

"Or it could be about the rumors." Bumi replied, toying with the hairs that tickled his ears.

"What rumors?"

"The one's about the future of the avatar. A lot of people have been saying that, since Future Industries is going to be reestablished soon, there won't be a need for one. Not when people can settle wars on their own." Asami's arms crossed over her chest, brows furrowing in discomfort at Bumi's words. It hadn't crossed her mind that people would think that. She didn't even think it and she was in charge. But the confident laughter from one Avatar Korra seemed to bring some comfort back into the industrialist.

"Yeah, I'm not too sure about that."


End file.
